Administrative Core Summary The Administrative Core will be responsible for the smooth logistics of this Program. The four Projects together with the Functional Proteomics Core are led by five faculty-rank Leaders working at two different institutions and rely on extensive collaborations that will be coordinated by this Core. The Administrative Core will be responsible for logistical and administrative work associated with the program. The Administrative Core has essential functions in the interactive practices that maintain cohesion across the entire program, including arranging monthly joint lab meetings and quarterly Project/Core Leader meetings, scheduling the annual review by the Advisory Group, and planning for the annual retreat that includes Project Leaders and trainees. These events are key in maintaining a high degree of collegiality and collaboration and for ensuring continued focus on the Program's overall goal of deciphering the human cancer suppression functions of Protein Phosphatase 2A (PP2A). The Core also plays a major role in supporting the PI, Project and Core Leaders as they discuss and enact PI decisions. The Administrative Core is responsible for the financial accounting for the Program, Projects and Cores. In coordination with the DFCI Department of Medical Oncology-supported business office, the Administrative Core deals with the research administration offices of the two participating institutions (DFCI and Tufts) on financial and protocol issues, and it insures the smooth distribution of funds through the subcontracting process. The Administrative Core assists the PI, Project and Core Leaders to prepare all annual NIH/NCI reports, ensuring that IRB and IACUC protocols are properly executed, maintaining the appropriate open access to Program supported scientific publications, and maintaining up to date bibliographies in MyNCBI. The Administrative Core will promote the training of post-doctoral fellows, graduate students and other laboratory personnel. In part, this goal will be accomplished through the monthly meetings and annual retreat where trainees will present their data. In addition, the Administrative Core will facilitate cross training in techniques, protocols and experimental approaches from one lab in the Program to another. To accomplish these goals, the Administrative Core has three specific aims. Aim 1: Provide leadership and administrative expertise to enable a program that is focused on PP2A. Aim 2: To facilitate collegiality, collaboration, coordination and communication across the Program. Aim 3: To further the training and development of scientists.